


shalnark nekkid

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse of Paku's ashes (she had no life insurance), Chrollo has a Big Bed, Feitan's salsa, Shalnark is naked, Uvo is dead, he's a nasty ass, they play GTA 5, very sorry Hisoka is not in this fic :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's nekkid</p>
            </blockquote>





	shalnark nekkid

Shalnark was taking a fucking shower because he needed to, good grief the fucking Phantom Troupe never takes baths or change their clothes, they're all disgusting pieces of shit. so Shalnark was taking a fucking shower and then he decides, "Hey I wonder what would happen if I used my Black Voice to take nudes????" So he pulled his phone, Black Voice, out of his ass and he decided to take nudes while he showered. 

Why is he taking nudes? because he's fucking gross, plus he has no man to give his body to anymore. Uvo is fucking dead ok!! So Shalnark took 300 nudes until he realized the water in the shower was still running, and cellphones are electronics so he was fucking shocked to death and he died. There was blood all over the shower room floors. The water was still running. It turned red, because blood. However, nobody fucking cared since nobody fucking showered, dirty ass Phantom Troupe, so nobody knew that he died?

"Wtf happened to Shalnark?" Shizuku asked nearly a month later. The Troupe was playing Grand Theft Auto 5 because that's their fucking game - they steal, rape strippers, and cars (yes rape cars !). Why? Because they're the Fantom Tr00p. 

"Who the fuck cares?" Phinks asked rhetorically, he just stole a taxi.

Feitan found a jar of salsa on the ground but then Phinks ran over him with the taxi. lmfao hahahaha.

Chrollo was in the helicopter, he used a cheat i guess; he was making "soi soi soi soi soi soi soi" noises. His helicopter goes soi soi soi soi soi soi soi. Then he said, "Yeah, who cares. You dumb women worry to fucking much."

that really pissed Shizuku off. Like really. Shizuku wanted 2 MURDER.

"Hey, does Shalnark's Black Voice really give you a black voice? Like the voice of a black man or something?" Kortopi asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chrollo exclaimed.

Then Feitan added, "I always wanted a black voice."

They all stared at him.

"que pasa " he sighed.

Then Franklin bursts in the room, which is Chrollo's bedroom since he has a Big Bed, and he's fucking pissed.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THE WATER BILL SO FUCKING HIGH??" he asks

"Who cares!" Machi answers, "we don't even pay no fucking bills!"

"haha true"

So Phinks sneezes on Paku's ashes, and that's the end of this fucking sad ass story.

good bye sorry ufkcingrdf ceibfoibwds HISOKA csidovnlkveniods xcdbfu BUTTdsadibvkjd


End file.
